Find light in the dark
by KeepCalmBePositive
Summary: Nadia makes a terrible mistake, an awful lapse of judgement...or so it seems to her. Blaise tries in the only way he knows how to prove that what they have is right but he has to learn some lessons along the way; especially that pureblood tradition isn't always right. Alternate story to 'Fighting for my girl'.
1. Prologue

**Okay guys this is the alternate story of if they were in Hogwarts instead of post-hogwarts. Bare with me in the prologue because remember Nadia has the same powers so I explained some parts of it similarly...but don't worry the plot is different; no veelas here :). -**

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable characters here. No copyright infringement is intended.

Nadia (Naah-Dia)- First a makes a long sound.

***Some of you may also have been wondering what Nadia looks like? Well in my head she looks like sort-of like my avatar picture but with dark brown hair.**

_***Remember***_-_** This story is rated M. There will be sex, bad words, and other things of that nature. If you are not comfortable with that then this story isn't for you. Unlike 'Fighting for my girl the sex scenes in this story will not be marked off.**_ (Maybe I don't know we'll see.)

* * *

Prologue

The scent of blood permeated the air. I look around my parents' living room and almost every inch is covered with the injured….the sofas, the chairs, my mothers' antique Oriental rug, and almost every inch of the floor. There is hardly anywhere to walk without constantly stepping on bodies.

When my family and I agreed to help my cousin and her friends with this war we had no idea that the casualties would be this great. I'm sickened by all the blood, the gore, the nasty hexes, the bites...I'm just not use to this sort of thing but I have to carry on; I have to keep my word. I almost agree with my ancestors that the commons don't deserve magic…**_almost_**.

My ancestors would roll in their grave if they knew that my mother, my aunt and I were helping the commons in any way much less my mother being married to a one as well as him being my father. In my mothers' family it was unheard of to be associated with those who possess "mediocre magic", of course I don't think that way nor does anyone in my immediate family but it was something that was known in families like mine for eons. The common witches and wizards who like to think of themselves as the noble house of this or the honorable house of that are very much in the dark of their beginnings. Families like mine were the first wizards and witches and we possess what the commons now call "old magic" though they know nothing about it. Old magic is about a thousand times more potent than common magic, seeing as we do not need wands, nor do we tire from using too much magic; we often times produce excess magic that we have to release into the universe. Common magic wards cannot keep us out; we apperrate and disapperate anywhere we please. We can control the elements and some of us like myself, my mother, and great grandmother are even makers. Makers are those who do not need spells but we think of something or want something and it comes to being. It is very common in my family although my mother's twin sister did not inherit this trait.

Families like mine were the ones to provide magic for commons to begin with. When commons were provided with magic it was because of a good deed or their loyalty. They were given magic but nowhere near as strong as ours which is why unlike us they need wands as a conductor of sorts. Hermione came to us about a month ago asking for help with the common war, she said she had nowhere else to turn. We are her only magical family with my father being her paternal uncle or technically half uncle. My father is what the commons consider a 'half-blood'. His mother is a 'pureblood' witch and his father is a 'muggle'. His 'muggle' father is also Hermione's fathers father…which makes Hermione and I first cousins.

My parents agreed that we would help if it seemed as if their side was at a great disadvantage though the other 'royal' families like mine would not be happy. She let us know that she would prefer if we helped with the injured seeing as our magic is powerful and because we know recent as well as old potions and spells.

After the bodies began to pour in for treatment my we insisted that we help but in the end it was only my father who left with Hermione because he pulled the uncle card. They thought it best if my mother, my aunt, and I stayed behind to treat the injured. A loud groan in the corner pulls me from my reverie and I realize I am wasting precious time.

* * *

***Some of you may also have been wondering what Nadia looks like? Well in my head she looks like sort-of like my avatar picture but with dark brown hair.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable characters here. No copyright infringement is intended.

Nadia (Naah-Dia)- First a makes a long sound.

* * *

I walk over to my patient. My family and I are using bandanas as markers; red for the seriously injured, green for the people we have already treated, and white for those who are injured but can wait.

The girl I have before me I have already administered a tissue, and muscle regrowth potion. It took about three hours to fully regrow. I've been trying to keep in my tears the whole night and it's now early morning. When people started pouring in I felt disgusted deep down to my core, I felt upset and I wanted to hurt whoever did this to these people. I've been treating people for hours…I can't tell if I'm tired, or hungry, or disgusted anymore. My body is numb and working on autopilot.

I mix in the last ingredient into the potion I've been working on beside the girls head. When I look over at her; blonde hair flailing over her pillow I notice the swelling on her face has gone down and the tissue has grown back in her neck that was previously torn out. I don't want to put her through any more stress than she has already been through but this potion should regrow skin and prevent infection. It stings and I know it does and I'm sorry that I have to do it.

"Hey" I say softly "This potion is to regrow your skin and prevent you from getting infected but it smarts. I'm just giving you a warning so you can brace yourself. It'll stop hurting after a minute or two I promise. Then you'll be as good as new." I smile sweetly down at her. We have to use everything on hand so I use one of my makeup brushes to apply. She begins to whimper and it hurts my heart. I try to apply it as quickly as possible. Her face is scrunched. I quickly grab a potion from my bag for bruises.

"This one is to heal the bruises on your face. It shouldn't hurt at all." I rub the solution on her face while the other one is quickly re-growing skin. It's been about a minute…I count thirty seconds in my head then ask "Better?"

"Yes" she says hoarsely using her voice for the first time since she arrived here over three hours ago.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry? Anything like that?" I ask

"A bit thirsty…but I don't think I can stomach any food." I nod in understanding and conjure a glass of water.

"If you need anything my name is Nadia, or you can call my mother Jenny or my aunt Jenica, or if you are feeling strong enough feel free to get whatever you need."

"I'd like to help out actually…my name is Lavender by the way."

"Sure you can help" I'm grateful because one more pair of helping hands will only get the job done quicker. I explain the markers to her while attending to another patient and my mother brings a bag of potions and ingredients for her with instructions. We all work in silence for a while with some patients following Lavenders example and helping out. After about two more hours everyone has been seen to and there have been no new patients yet. My mother is periodically checking on some of our patients who had more dire conditions. They've been treated but we had to put them in an artificially induced coma so that the strong dose of skele-grow they were given did not have them in constant pain. Suddenly a crack sounded in the room and Hermione appeared. The wards around our house and Hogwarts had to be lifted for easy transportation of patients. She had no one with her…**_thank God._**

"It's over" she said out of breath "We won" she breathes looking thoroughly exhausted and the patients cheer. My mother rushes over to her and checks her over frantically.

"Are you alright darling?" She asks and Hermione nods. "Where is Damien?" my mother says worried about my father even though he has a protective charmed chain which is absolutely fail-proof that she gave him.

"He's just checking the hospital wing to see if they had all of the patients there under control and to see if any needed to be brought here." She replies and my mother nods. My aunt comes over with a glass of water and Hermione refuses.

"I know you feel like you don't want it but humor me and just drink it." Hermione asks no questions, she takes the glass and downs it; then comes over to sit on the floor next to me. I hug her.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so glad that you guys won. You don't deserve to be looked down at. You are a brilliant witch who deserves respect even if you have to fight for it." I whisper to her.

"Thank you" She replies. "Auntie put a sleeping draught in the water didn't she?"

"Probably" I reply truthfully "But without it you wouldn't sleep and you need to rest." She nods and doesn't complain.

"How's Fred doing?"

"Who?"

"The one that got crushed by the wall…the ginger."

"Oh, mom saw to him. He's better now…we had to put him to sleep because he needed a high dose of skele-grow but he should be fine."

"Thank Merlin." She says in relief. There is another loud crack and my father appears with a distraught woman who is pouring over a man that my father has in his arms. The young man looks badly burned and the womans face looks as red as a tomato from her crying.

"Nadia" my father says to me "This looks like your area of expertise." He says simply and he is right. In my mother's family we study magic extensively; charms, curses, hexes etc. When I was fifteen I was particularly interested in burn hexes and curses…they had so many mechanics and rules that it just captured me. I get up and walk over with Hermione on my heals. When we get closer Hermione exclaims.

"He's a death eater!" There are gasps throughout the rooms.

"Per favore! Help my son! Please, I beg of you! I will do anything if you help my boy! Anything!" The woman begins to sob louder. "Do not let him die!" She wails "He is my only son. Save my baby please!" She gets one her knees before me. "Per favore!"

"The great Zarah Zabini bawling and begging. Not so pretty now are we?" I hear an older patient ask. "Go and ask your death eater friends to help!"

"Please" she whispers sounding like she lost hope and it hurts my heart. "I will do anything." I hold my hand out to her, she hesitates but she takes it and I help her up. I don't want her to beg me or degrade herself in any way for my help. I would have helped her even if she came with an attitude. I walk towards the young man my father is holding and examine him.

"La hexia morta. Hmmm…old one. Spain 1203. Thought to be forgotten, up until today at least."

"Can you help him?" His mother asks and I nod.

"I'll go make the salve and anti-inflammatory." I spin around and head to the potion storage room.

-:):):)-

After I finished the anti-inflammatory potion I started on the salve. I've added about fifty ingredients to the complicated mixture and I have one more to go. I wait for the mixture to reach boiling point again and I add the afghan slug slime which is of a very thick consistency and mix. The slime is to solidify the salve into a sort of ointment form. Normally you should wait for the concoction to cool but we don't have that sort of time. I use a cooling charm on it and watch the liquid solidify to a balm.

I am about to scoop it into a plastic container when I remember the rules of this complex salve. It absorbs materials or potential ingredients. The maker made it so that only human skin and the material of the cauldron could come in contact with it…**_Great._** I scourgify my hands and pick up the cauldron. I magically open the door, walk through the kitchen, I magically open that door and enter the living room. I look for my patient but don't see him anywhere. My mom comes over to me. She hands me a numbing potion and it's a good thing too because I forgot. Unlike lavender earlier he has the advantage of being able to drink a numbing potion without it being in the way of the other potion.

"I put him in your room. Sorry. It's the closest to the stairs. A lot of people here were upset about their presence and also if I distinctly remember that hex affects every surface of skin on the body; both visible….and not. I don't think the boy would like so many people to see him naked." I sigh and nod in understanding then head up the stairs.

When I arrive to my room I see his mum sitting at the side of my bed humming an unfamiliar tune to her son who has his eyes closed and jaw tight in what I suspect to be agony. I step a bit harder than necessary to let my presence be known and her singing stops. I walk in and over to the bed. I place my things on the bed side table and sit on the edge of the bed. I pop the cover of the numbing potion and put it to his lips. He doesn't drink. I suppose he doesn't trust me. Maybe if I communicate.

"Blaise, drink it." His mother whispers.

"This is a numbing potion. It targets the pain area in the brain and inhibits any sort of pain being felt by the drinker. I guess a better name would be pain potion." He slowly opens his mouth and I tip it into his mouth. I then reach for the anti-inflammatory and pop the top. "This is supposed to prevent or treat any swelling and inflammation of your internal organs. The hex used can often times cause that." I put it to his mouth and he drinks.

"You seem to know a lot about this hex. Could you tell me about it?" his mother asks.

"It's very dark magic. It originated in Spain like I said before. If it was used any longer it could have probably become against the law. Well aside from the inflamed organs the victim sustains burn like scars all over their skin and within hours it festers with pus and maggots. After the maggots form it is harder to treat. The maggots eventually eat the person alive." I say as emotionlessly as I can trying not to scare her but she still begins to sob softly. "I should probably start." I say to her.

"Yes" she sniffles. I look at her son for a few seconds and scourgify my hands once again.

"Blaise is it?" he nods. I try to phrase this as professionally as possible though I'm embarrassed."I-I'm going to have to remove your clothes…all of it." I try my best to keep my face impassive and it works. He nods. I look at his mother and she looks back at me.

"I'll be on the balcony if you need me." She says to him and leaves though my sliding balcony door. I take a deep breath and magic his clothes away. I try not to blush at the first naked man I've seen and fail miserably. Though his skin is marred I can't help my reaction.

I scoop the salve into my hands and go for his head first. I rub it on his head, his neck, his ears, his lips, and face. I rub the salve until it absorbs. I then move to his arms, under his arms, and between his fingers and his palms and do the same. I move onto his chest, sides and belly. By the time I reach his lower belly and I'm about to move on I notice that he has become…excited. I'm embarrassed so I skip that area for now. I do his legs and toes and now I have no other way to stall except if I tell him to flip over…but I would end up having to do it in the end. **_Just get it over with._** I tell myself then I look up at his face. Though his nether region is showing his excitement; his face is emotionless. I realize the balm has healed his skin and that doesn't help one bit because he is so handsome. His angular jaw, almond shaped eyes, full lips and a mocha complexion. I've been looking a few seconds too long and I quickly look down.

**_You are his healer for now…be professional. Get. It. Done! _**I take a calming breath and reach forward… I don't go straight for the kill. I handle his family jewels first. I coat them thoroughly with the salve as delicately as I can because I've heard that they are sensitive and watch as the skin repairs itself once the salve has been absorbed. I then move on to what I've been dreading and take him into my hands. It's monstrous…**_Should they get this big? _**My heart feel like it's about to pound out of my chest. I rub the salve on his shaft and I hear him take in a breath and I don't dare to look up while I rub it in but I hear his breathing pick up and so does my heart. I pull back his skin and proceed to rub the salve all over his head and below it. I hear him groan. I try to rub it in as soon as possible and he flexes his hips and with the salve still coating it his member slides through my hand. I let go and pause for a second and that is when I realize that between my legs is soaked and ultra-sensitive. **_Damnit! Just finish quickly. Ignore his reactions. _**My brain says. I reach for him again and his head feels a little wetter than before. **_What the-?_** I pull back my hand and the substance stretches a little and in my brain it clicks and I know what it is. **_Precome_**. I try to ignore it and reach back to rub. I rub quickly while he emits low breathy groans. **_I'm done thank God_**. I start to pull my hands back and he grabs them.

"Don't stop" he says huskily. I look up a bit confused at him being so upfront and instead of his disinterested mask he looks down hungrily with hooded eyes at me. I blush. "Don't be shy." He whispers and I look toward my balcony doors and he follows my gaze "Don't worry about her. She'll only come in when she's called." He leans forward slowly**_. I should stop him. _**He brushes the hair out of my face and I can't move…I am literally so shocked that I'm stuck. He gently places his lips to mine and he kisses them in a chaste manner and he pulls back. I still don't react and he pulls my face towards him by my chin and comes in for another. He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth and gives it a light nip. My breathing picks up significantly. He coaxes my mouth open with ease and plunges his tongue into it and massages mine with his and I moan loudly and he swallows it. **_Was that me? _**I feel an invasive niggling feeling in my head and realize someone is trying to get into it.

"_Nadia stop that. You are lucky it was me and not your father who came to check on you just then._" My mother's voice says inside my head. I jump back startled. We can all read each other's as well as other people's minds and talk to the person but only royals are aware of another person's presence. Blaise reaches for me and puts his hands around my waist. He begins to pull me further up onto the bed.

"Stop" I say.

"Why?" He looks at me confused "What's the matter?"

"Just stop."

"Just stop? You were fine a second ago."

"This is wrong."

"How is this wrong? The only way this is wrong is if it feels wrong. Does it feel wrong?" **_No it doesn't_**. But that doesn't help the fact that I'm still ashamed of myself. Would I have gone farther had my mom not interrupted? **_No you wouldn't have._** Do I really believe that? "Hey I'm talking to you." He says softly and I look at him.

"I need to finish what I started."

"Exactly my point" He leans in for another kiss and I pull back. He looks confused.

"I mean with the salve. I need to get your back before it's too late." He pauses for a second then nods.

"What about after?"

"I don't know." **_No definitely not._** He takes himself into his hands and pushes his member towards his belly and lay's down. I'm confused for a second but I realize that he wouldn't be able to lay down any other way. I begin to rub the back of his legs and his butt. **_He has a cute butt. _**I smile deviously to myself as I reach between his cheeks and he jumps as expected.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" he exclaims.

"Well it is all over your skin and I have to get everywhere." I say as innocently as possible though I want to laugh. "Don't be shy." I repeat his words from early. He eventually relaxes…very slowly. I begin to rub the salve and add more than I need just to make him a bit more uncomfortable. I want to laugh every time he tightens up. I let a giggle slip once.

"Oh you find that funny? It won't be so funny when I have your arse later." He says seriously and I don't respond. I finish with his butt and move to his back. **_I have to be strategic about this._** I try my best to mimic the relaxing massage I get when my mom, my aunt and I go to the spa. I massage for about fifteen to twenty minutes until I hear a light snore. I check his face to verify that he is asleep. I magic his clothes back on and head out onto the balcony.

I see her standing by the railing her dark hair and olive complexion shining in the moonlight.

"Done?" his mother asks.

"Yes, he's sleeping. I don't know if you want to wake him or leave him."

"Thank you so much dear. I know you didn't have to help but I'm thankful that you had it in your heart to. I hope he didn't give you a hard time." **_Yeah something was hard._**

"Not really." She chuckles

"That's a first. What's your name dear?"

"Nadia"

"Last name"

"Granger"

"Granger? Like the golden Gal Granger?" I nod "I thought she was muggle born?" I nod again. "But you're not muggle born. I saw both your parents and aunt."

"My dad is halfblood. My mom and aunt pure" That's the only way to explain my mom's family without giving away too much.

"So your paternal grandfather is muggle. That's how you got Granger." She doesn't phrase it like a question more like a statement but I still nod. "So what's your grandmothers name?"

"Maria Delanode"

"Delanode? I know your grandmother. Our families have been very close. You know our families made a…never mind. I'll talk to my son about it." She hugs me. I hate it when people begin to say something but stop. I won't bring it up because she is a stranger.

"So are you guys staying or leaving? If you're staying we have a guest room that you can use." She nods.

"Again thank you so much."

"It was no trouble honestly." I show her to her room and told my aunt to take her a change of clothes. I head back to my room got my toiletries and clothes and head to another guest room. I noticed a sleeping potion on the bed side table and I knew it had to be my aunt. I downed the potion took a shower washed my hair. I took the potion too early so I didn't have time to see to my hair. I put a generous amount of leave-in conditioner and head to the room. As my head hit the pillow I fall asleep.

-:):):)-

I stretch languidly and open my eyes. I look at the digital clock next to the bed and see that it is 3:35 pm. I don't have a clue what time I went to sleep. I stretch again and yawn. I take my time to get out of bed and head to the bathroom. I stand in front of the sink mirror and last night plays through my head. The injured, the hours of healing, and then Blaise. How could I be so stupid? All of the things that went on that night and I found the time to act like a hormone crazed teenager. Granted I am but still. There is a time for work and a time for play.

I look up at myself and there is a red print from where I slept on it. I take a good look at myself and I would consider myself very pretty…beautiful even. With my plump rosy pink lips, my light mocha complexion, my long bushy thick curly hair, my decent sized c-cup breast, my tiny waist, and round bum…I'm on the short side though- 5'4 or so I like to tell people though I'm barely 5'3.5. He just probably saw a pretty face that he could get a quick lay off of. **_What were you thinking? _**I sigh to myself. **_I obviously wasn't. _**I wonder if my mother will mention this? **_I hope not._**

I take a shower and wash my hair again because it got tangle through the night. I generously apply conditioner and detangle it. After I've finished I brush my teeth and put in some leave-in. I bend forward and scrunch my hair in certain spots. I look behind me in the mirror and my hair catches me a little above mid-back but when it dries the curls will shrink to a little below armpit length. I decide to add some mango butter to my hair then I put on my underwear, a pair of yoga pants and basic black t-shirt then head downstairs to the kitchen.

No one is in the kitchen so I grab an apple, a banana, and a glass of water and head to the living room. It looks a lot cleaner and a lot more organized than last night. I see that almost all of the patients are gone; only the Fred guy, and lavender remain. Everyone is crowded around Fred…most of them are gingers. I walk over and Hermione introduces me to Harry, the Weasly family, Luna, and Lavender who I already knew. I sit on the single sofa and begin to eat.

My aunt and mom walk in and my aunt gives me a knowing look and a grin. **_Damnit! Mum told her._** They both take a chair arm each grin down at me. "So…Spill" my mom say. **_I swear these two are like teenaged girls._**

"Don't leave anything out" my aunt says.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asks and I didn't even notice she came over.

"Well-" my aunt begins but I cut her off.

"Nothing" I say loudly and the other occupants look towards us. I give my mom and aunt a pleading look and they both grin like the Cheshire cat but don't say anything. I hear footsteps coming down the main stairs in the living room and we all look up. It's Blaise and his mother descending the stairs; his mother in purple robes, and him in full black. Most of the occupants scowl at them but both of their faces are impassive. They walk over to us.

"Thank you so much for having us in your home, and for helping when we needed it. We are eternally grateful." His mother says and he nods. He pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and hand's it to me. I look at the paper and realize it's an owling address.

"I would really like to see you again…take you out for dinner or something. Feel free to message me anytime _Bella_." He emphasizes 'anytime' then takes my hand in his and places a soft kiss at the back and I'm as red as a tomato.

"Alright enough of that" my dad says coming out of nowhere eyeing Blaise suspiciously. Blaise looks towards him.

"Thank you for having us. Good day sir." He says with a nod to my father who doesn't respond to him. They both leave through the floo. My mom and aunt immediately start to squeal.

"What the hell was that? I swear he thinks he is God's gift to women." Hermione asked completely baffled. "Why would that git give you his owling address?" I shrug my shoulders and she looks suspiciously at me. "Why?"

"I don't know" I say and my voice goes up a couple octaves. She shakes her head.

"He is a death eater. Don't get mixed up with him."

"You are too young for anything like that anyhow." My dad comments

"Dad I'm 17."

"Exactly" he replies.

"Not that I'm saying I was going to get involved with him anyway but I am of age."

"According to whose standards? Not mine….maybe when you're 30." My dad says and exeryone except me laughs.

* * *

*Per favore- Italian for please.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable characters here. No copyright infringement is intended.

Nadia (Naah-Dia)- First a makes a long sound.

* * *

- 3 months later (August 2nd)-

"Oye! Get up we need to go." I hear someone say through my haze of sleep. "Hey!"

"Hmmm?" I grumble.

"Get your lazy bum up. Our letters just arrived. Get up." I realize it's Hermione and she pounces on my bed.

"Don't wanna get up." I grumble.

"Get. Up." She emphasizes each word and I slightly crack my eyes. The sun beams into my eyes and I quickly cover my head with my sheets. The sheets are pulled right off of me and I whine a bit more until I finally open my eyes. When I do I see Hermione standing at the side of the bed dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a peach chiffon top grinning. **_It's too damn early to be happy. _**

"What the hell are you so happy about?" I ask grouchily.

"Well we just got our letters and we need to get shopping before Diagon Alley gets too packed." She replies.

"Letters? What letters?" I ask confused and just noticing two letters in her hand.

"Well I just received our Hogwarts letters we are both attending this September." She squeals.

"Hogwarts? What is that?" I ask yawning and confused my sleepy brain still not catching on.

"Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The same school your father's company has been restoring." She says slowly and it clicks.

"Oh…why would they send me a letter?" I ask.

"Wellllll… I actually told uncle Damian and aunt Jenny that it would be a good idea if you went with me. I told them it would be a good experience for you to go to a school with magical people for a change."

"What? Why the hell would you do that?" I ask annoyed. "I was supposed to be going to university this fall and I could have easily done my N.E.W.T's at the ministry like I did with my O.W.L's ."

"Yes but wheres the fun in that?" I raise my eyebrow. "Don't be mad. You've already been to a muggle high school. You graduated from one and the only magical people you've been around is your family and me and just recently the Weasley's and my friends. Come on it'll be fun." I barely listened a I just realized something.

"I already reserved a my spot at school. Do you know how hard it was to get in? I can't cancel now."

"Uncle Damian canceled a month ago."

"What?! How long have you all been planning this and behind my back as well? Are you people serious?" I say annoyed.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. Between you taking extra classes and me going to Hogwarts we barely see each other. I thought you would be happy to spend time with me." She pouts and I know she's just trying to guilt trip me.

"Oh all right." It works.

-A month later (September 2nd )-

My dad hauls up the last of Hermiones luggage onto the train she looks at me. "Are you sure you have all of the luggage you need?"

"I'm sure. I packed almost my entire closet and you know that's a lot. I just didn't like the look of the trunks. I shrunk my bags and put a feather charm on them they are all in this." I hold my handbag up. She looks thoughtful for a second.

"I should've thought of that…I can feel that this will be a great year. With everything finally over...or close enough." She smiles.

"What the matter?" I hear Ginny asks. I didn't even notice she was there.

"Oh nothing just Dia's just worried about her first year at Hogwarts again. Don't worry you'll love it." The others nod in agreement. I'm not too worried…I just don't want to be the new girl. The former seventh years were invited back to repeat the year after my father's company rebuilt, renovated, and enhanced Hogwarts. Hermione secretly asked the headmistress if I could attend and she was only too happy to oblige. She then proceeded to discuss it with my parents who agreed thoroughly thinking it would be a good Idea for me to attend a real magical school with kids my age. The thought it would be a good 'surprise'. Needless to say…I didn't think it was a very good surprise. Though after a lot of guilt tripping on Hermiones part about me and her spending more time together as well as her best friends beginning their jobs as aurors and wanting all her best girlfriends around…I gave in. **_How bad could it be?_**

The station is over-run with people. A lot of people decided to repeat their year as well as the new set of first years. The train whistle sounds and kids bid their parents farewell and begin to board the train. Ginny, and the other girls are trying to make us hurry on but Hermione stalls telling my parents and hers goodbye. We quickly kiss and hug them and make our way through the crowd.

A lot of the compartments are full and we walk nearly to the back of the train.

"Granger!" I hear someone shout and both Hermione and I spin around to see which Granger it is. Though I should have expected they were not referring to me because only a few people know me here and they don't call me 'Granger'. I see a tall young man with strikingly white-blonde hair making his way through the crowd towards us. When he reaches us I notice that he's very handsome with sharp features and striking marble gray eyes, clad in a full black suit. **_I think I'm in love. _**My breath comes in short bursts and I feel like a fan girl meeting their favorite boy band member for the first time.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Hermione says annoyed. The name clicks in my head and clears my haze. Over the years the few times that I did see Hermione she mentioned this boy she told me he was dreadful. **_I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover because if that was the case he would be a really good person._**

"Sorry for bothering you two. My name is Draco by the way." He holds his hand out towards me and I take it. Butterflies fill my stomach. He has long slender fingers and his hand is warm.

"Nice to meet you Draco, I'm Nadia." I'm surprised my voice sounds so steady. He smiles at me and I almost melt. He turns back to Hermione who looks shocked out of her wits.

"May I speak with you privately? For just a minute I promise." Her eyes blaze and she stares at him and then at me I nod.

"I'll be right here." I say and she snaps out of her trance.

"No go and find a compartment further down the train. I'll see you in a minute." She says to me. I nod and continue walking. I come upon an empty compartment and I sit waiting for Hermiones return.

-:):):)-

I feel a presence beside me and I snap out of my daydream of what I would have been doing had I been at Uni now. Hermione slides in next to me.

"So?" I ask.

"He apologized." She says breathlessly as if she doesn't really believe it. "He apologized and he's headboy. We'll be working together. Maybe that's why he apologized." With Hermiones letter came along with her notice for being head girl.

"No I don't think so maybe it's just-" she holds up her hand and stops me knowing what I was going to say. In the past I've told her that he probably had a little school boy crush on her where he picked on her because he liked her.

"Dia that's rubbish, he does not have a crush on me. He is still a bigoted git who is probably just trying to keep a low profile and pretend to be nice because his side lost." She says sounding in complete denial. I decide to burst her denial bubble.

"Didn't he withhold the truth from his aunt which allowed you all to escape Malfoy manor? That doesn't sound like a bigoted git to me." I state and she narrows her eyes at me but as she opens her mouth the compartment door opens.

"Who let the trash back here?" I hear someone say…**_and so it begins._** I look up and in walks three young ladies followed by four young men. "Theo can you sit here I don't want to get mudblood on me" The first girls says as the first young man slides in the semi-circular bench followed by her. The girl is petite, with dark hair and an upturned nose and the boy is tall and lanky with mousy brown hair. I've heard the term 'mudblood' before and it sparks my temper a bit to know that she is referring to my cousin.

"Shut it Parkinson" Hermione says simply**_. Oh this is the Pansy girl I've heard about._**

"Oh look" a new voice says "Blaisey look the mudblood got some nerve overnight. Don't you know you're only supposed to speak when spoken to…we are talking about you not to you" **_Blaisey? That sounds so close to…oh no._** I thought about him a few times after that night and decided it was better that I didn't owl him and a good thing too because if these are his friends I want nothing to do with him. I look at who spoke and noticed that she was somewhat tall with black flowing hair, fair skin, pale blue eyes and a slender figure. The girl next to her looked almost the same but shorter and her skin looked lightly sunkissed.

"Fuck off Greengrass." I hear Hermione say under her breath and I know the second girl is Daphne and the other girl is Astoria since she seems younger. They are followed in by wouldn't you know it…**_Blaise_**. He is followed by a rather stocky boy then Draco.

"What was that you said just then vermin?" Daphne ask.

"Daphne" I hear Draco warn and I was right it's Daphne.

"What?! She's just a mudblood. The war changed nothing. The bitch still has dirty blood." She looks annoyed towards Draco.

"Are you serious right now? Get a life." I say finally annoyed.

"And who exactly are you? A nobody I presume." she says snidely.

"Noo…I'm actually ten times the person that you are I'm sure. Listen, why don't you take your insecurities elsewhere? Honestly the only thing you can ever say about my cousin is her blood status and even then she is a better witch than you are or will ever be. You don't like us? Then get your snooty ass out of here." I finish and she laughs.

"Get my arse out of here? Need I remind you that this is the Slytherin section you're not welcome her,slime." She replies immediately.

"And need I remind you that it is now against the law to discriminate against someone based on their blood status. Anyhow, this is a free train and we can sit where ever the bloody hell we please but for the sake of peace and because Hermione is head girl we'll be the bigger people and leave." I stand and Hermione does as well, we then proceed to leave the compartment.

-:):):)-

I feel someone tap me on my shoulder. I look away from the window and see that Hermione is standing and that the other occupants have left the compartment we moved to. I was lost in a day dream. I grab my handbag and we head out of the train.

The castle is huge. I saw my fathers' plans for it but to see it in real life is absolutely magnificent. The cold wind bends the trees of what I suspect to be the forbidden forest. I'm wearing a pair of boots, skinny jeans and a royal blue long sleeved fitted t-shirt, much like what Hermione is wearing except the color of her t-shirt is purple and she has a jacket slung over her back.

"I'll be right back" she says and heads over to a group of students I don't know.

"New first years this way! Last year's first years go with the older kids! Come on!" I hear a rather large man who I suspect to be Hagrid shout. He has a large bushy beard and wild hair, layers of dark clothing and a large lantern held in his hand. The kids start to head over.

"You didn't owl me. Did your father stop you?" I hear a voice ask and I start because I thought I was alone. I look behind me a there is Blaise standing tall in his school robes with his usual stoic demeanor.

"No he didn't" I reply simply.

"So what happened then?"

"I had nothing to say."

"Nothing to say? What-"

"Nadia! Hurry before the carriages leave." I hear the Girls call out and realize Hermione has joined them.

"I need to go" I say.

"Let them leave; I'm not done talking to you." **_Who does he think he is?_**

"The carriages are going to leave us." I say taking the high road instead of telling him off.

"Sit with me" I shake my head and he lets out an annoyed breath. "Have you been sorted?" I shake my head. "Hmmm…you seem like you could be Slytherin material. I'll see you later" he says and bends forward and kisses me on the cheek. **_Okay…_** I walk over to the girls and they are all eyeing me suspiciously.

"What was that all about?" Lavender asks first. I have gotten to know a few of Hermiones friends since the war. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and the other Weasleys. I also got to know Lavender who is a quasi-friend to Hermione…they don't seem to comfortable in each other's presence. But that is expected with the story Hermione told me about her. On top of that now Ron seems to be finding comfort in Lavenders company. Hermione didn't like that very much but she didn't make a big stink. She says it's a sacrifice she would make for her friends to heal after the war but I know it's hurting her.

"I honestly don't know." I say and all four girls eyes become slits. "Honestly…he asked why I didn't message him. I told him I had nothing to say, he got a bit annoyed asked if I've been sorted I said no he then told me I could be Slytherin material so he'll see me later then he kissed me on the cheek. I think that might have been an Italian thing…his mother's family is Italian I think. Plus where I come from in Spain that is how people greet as well."

"I don't think you're a Slytherin…maybe Ravenclaw. No cousin of mine is a slimy Slytherin." The other girls and I just chuckle.

"Guys let's go. The carriages are leaving." Luna says and they all explain the different houses in detail to me on the ride there.

-:):):)-

When we all arrive in the great hall; the headmistress begins the sorting ceremony. Luna sit's with us at the Gryffindor table. She goes through sorting the first years with much applause from the audience.

"Nadia Granger!" she says lastly and I almost forgot…maybe I should have come in with the first years. I quickly get up from the Gryffindor table and make my way to the front. The cheering and applause has turned to quiet whispers and I know I hear them debating where my last name came from and if Hermione and I are related. I'm nervous and I don't know why. I sit on the stool and the head mistress doesn't even hold the hat above my head before it shouts.

"Gryffindor!" I'm confused and the room is silent. They seem confused too. **_Aren't we supposed to wear it? _**I look at the hat.

"Are you sure?" I ask and I can tell the other students are listening for his answer.

"You're aura is pure Gryffindor kind hearted and brave. But if my masters house is not what you want I can tell by your cunning what your only other option will be. Better be Slytherin!"

"Oh no…that's not what I meant. I only thought that we had to be wearing you first and then you determine after searching around or whatever."

"Miss Granger you are a very special witch. We both know that. I do not need to be on your head because your aura if strong enough. Now I stick with my first choice of Gryffindor but I'm sure the headmistress would not mind if you were a Slytherin. You would do well either way. But with your cheery disposition you'd be better off and feel more comfortable in Gryffindor. What will it be?" I look to the smiling faces of the Gryffindors then to the stoic faces of the Slytherins and the only person with a smirk is Blaise. I've made my decision and I guessed my aura changed because the hat shouted once again.

"Gryffindor!" His smirk falls and he scowls. The Gryffindor's cheer loudly and I head back to the table and slip in on the end.

"You had better pick us." Ginny says smiling.

"There wasn't any competition….you all know how much I enjoy a good laugh. They seem like stiffs I'd probably go mad." We all laugh. The headmistress explains all the rules and the feast begins. There is a variety of good looking food before us I opt for some Carbonara, Lasagne, and garlic bread, with a glass of water. Hermione introduces me to a couple of her other class mates. We all begin to talk and laugh and I don't know why I was worried about coming here…I feel like I'm fitting right in.

"You like Italian food?" I start and realize that once again it's Blaise. I look to my right and there he is standing at the end of the table."You know I'm pretty sure I can make all of that better than they make it. They don't know real Italian cooking here."

"Oh and you do?"

"I do. My _nonna_ is a traditional Italian woman. I learned a lot of things from her. I can make you something sometime if you'd like?"

"I'll think about it."

"Hmm…okay. So why'd you pick Gryffindor?"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"I don't know any Slytherins."

"You know me."

"Not really, this is the third time we've talked and plus you guys seem so serious." I reply.

"We're not serious all the time…just around other houses."

"So do you smile and joke with each other."

"Not really…But I know that you and I can get along." He smiles down sweetly and scoots in next to me. He licks his lips and my eyes are drawn to them for a few seconds. He smirks and I snap out of it and look him straight in his eyes. "Ask the headmistress to change."

"Why would I do that?" I ask and he immediately looks annoyed.

"Why wouldn't you?" he replies.

"The hat said I would be better off in Gryffindor and I wouldn't even be staying in the dungeons" I say trying not to outright say 'no'.

"Where would you be staying?" he asked confused.

"The girls and I have our own rooms and common room." My father saw to that when he rebuilt the place. He told the headmistress that it could possibly be used for future prefects but this year he requested it be used for us. She was happy to oblige saying that we deserved it.

"Really…so does that mean I can come and see you then?"

"We'll see." He begins to laugh.

"What so funny?"

"Nothing." He sounds annoyed again. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm not." I reply.

"Mmhmm." He leans in closer and places a kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you later _Bella_." He slides off the bench and leaves the great hall rather hastily robes billowing behind him. I turn my head towards my friends and notice Daphne giving me a nasty look.

"What was that about? Are you holding out on us?" Ginny asks with a mischievous look on her face.

"I swear I'm not." I say.

"Well Zabini sure has the hots for you" Lavender laughs.

"Yeah well he can keep his hots to himself." I reply "I'm hot enough as it is." I add jokingly and the girls and I begin to laugh.

"He's probably annoyed you know. He's not used to rejection." Luna says.

"Hmmmm" I reply.

"His intended didn't look too happy either." Ginny laughs.

"Daphne?" I guess. "Are they supposed to get married?"

"That's what she tells everyone." Hermione laughs.

"Yeah well she has nothing to worry about because I'm not interested."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable characters here. No copyright infringement is intended.

Nadia (Naah-Dia)- First a makes a long sound.

***Some of you may also have been wondering what Nadia looks like? Well in my head she looks like sort-of like my avatar picture but with dark brown hair.**

* * *

After we arrive in our new common room, the five of us pick a room each out of seven and separate. I magically stock my closet, take a shower, wash my hair, and put it in two loose braids for the night. I climb into bed and fall asleep almost immediately.

-:):):)-

"Naaaaadia" my bed shakes again and I'm about to punch whoever woke me up from my extremely restful sleep. "Get your arse up. You are gonna be late for the first day. We need to get our schedules." I realize its Hermione. I groan.

"Go away" I throw a pillow in the general direction of where my bed is shaking.

"Missed me" she mocks in a sing song voice. "Come on there is about half an hour left for breakfast."

"Go without me and get my schedule…I need to get ready. I think dad said he stocked the kitchen area. I'll get a bagel or something."

"Okay but make sure you're up" she jumps hard down on my bed one last time then she gets up. **_Jesus can I get no sleep around here?_** I grumpily sit up and throw my legs off the side of the bed. **_Shower time. _**I quickly jump in the shower and scrub and rinse quickly. I brush my teeth, I put leave-in conditioner into a spray bottle along with some water and sprits my hair. I scrunch it a bit then leave it. I quickly lotion up, pick out my underwear, a pair of shorts and a fitted t-shirt because I can't be bothered, and it's not like anyone would see it under my robes anyhow. I throw on my robes, and a pair of black ballerina flats. I put on some eyeliner, and lip gloss and head downstairs.

There are seven bedrooms; four upstairs and three down stairs. Everyone except Hermione has a room upstairs. I suspect because she doesn't want to wake anyone when she does her nightly rounds. We have an all in one kitchen, living, dining room in sections but not blocked off by doors; it's an open space. The furniture is very modern with, neutral and relaxed colours, a flat screen T.V in the living area, sofas, a medium sized dining table, a stove, fridge, hardwood cabinets and all the other things we would need. **_My dad went all out._** I grab a slice of bread with some crunchy peanut butter, a strawberry yogurt, and a handful of grapes and a glass of water. I sit at the table and try to eat as quickly as I can without chocking or getting a belly ache. The portrait door swings open.

"Here is your schedule. We have almost all of the same classes."Mione says handing it to me. I see that I have potions first, then a double period of D.A.D.A, lunch then Herbology, Care of magical creatures, then astronomy later on in the night time. "See you have six classes and I have seven."

"I thought we only had six a day?"

"Yes but I convinced McGonagall to let me take muggle studies. We have all the same classes today except after care of magical creatures I have muggle studies." She smiles looking accomplished.

"Why…the hell are you taking muggle studies? You know a lot about muggles."

"I just want to hear the wizard perspective. You know…how they see muggles." I shake my head and decide not to comment. "Oh we need to get to class!" she grabs my hand and I quickly down the rest of my water. We head out of the portrait and down to the dungeons. "Oh…I almost forgot. Zabini was eyeing up the table this morning and every time the door opened he looked up. I think he was waiting for you." She laughs "I think he actually thinks he has a chance". She says and I can't help but to shake my head and smile.

We enter the potions classroom and realize that we are the last ones there and only our two seats remain; one next to Draco, and the other next to Dean. I head immediately towards Dean because I just met him yesterday and he seemed pretty funny…plus Draco would probably make me really nervous.

"Morning Badia" Dean says smiling at me and I smile back. Since last night we've been making funny distortions of each other's names.

"Good morning Bean" I say cheerily.

"Good morning class. For those of you who don't know-" and he looks directly at me. **_Way to be subtle_**. "my name is Professor Slughorn and I am your potions professor. Before you today all today is the Amortentia potion. I want you all to write down the ingredients you remember, how the potion works and what you smell. At some point in the next two week I want you all to be able to make it before we move on to a more complex potion." We all begin to work in silence but I keep having this niggling feeling that I am being watched. I just ignore it. A lot of us finish quickly.

"Would anyone like to share what they smell?" Professor Slughorn asks. Dean raises his hand and looks mischievously at me. I give him a look that says 'don't you dare' and yes he dares. "Yes ?"

"It's a mixture between coconut and vanilla…and a light hint of apples." He leans over and smells me and act's as if he is totally surprised. "It smells like you. I didn't know it before but I love you." He finishes dramatically and a lot of the Gryffindors begin to laugh.

"Well I do declare-" I say in a fake southern American drawl and place my hand across my heart dramatically "Aint this a cooincideence. I was so afraid to share ma' feelings with you…but now I'm so happy you feel the same. I love you Bean!"

"And I love you too Darlin'" He says in a southern American accent. He grabs me and dips me toward the floor and turns his face away from the class and pretends to kiss me. I conjure a rag and slap him and he lets me up. Professor Slughorn is still laughing.

"Great performance" he claps and we bow dramatically.

"Thank you. I'll be here all year" Dean says blowing kisses to a few girls in class. We all finish class on a good note and head to D.A.D.A. I sit in the back row this time and begin to remove my books and pens. I feel someone sit beside me but I don't look up.

"So…you and Thomas huh?" That voice again asks sounding annoyed. **_Why is he mad? _**I just decide to annoy him further since he is being silly.

"Yep" I say as I look towards him. Today he is dressed in this school uniform, full Slytherin colors, but no robe.

"Hmmm….Why?"

"He's my type."

"Oh yeah? What's your type?"

"Tall, handsome, and funny." He nods thoughtfully.

"How long have you been together?"

"Not long" He shakes his head and looks away. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing" he replies sounding pissed and I feel like I have to placate him. I don't know why.

"I'm only joking we aren't together."

"You aren't?" he ask sounding a bit relieved but I can tell he is trying to mask it.

"No I was only joking. He's just my friend" He nods. "Plus I think he has a girlfriend in sixth year" I say as an afterthought remembering the girl who was hanging on to his every word and laughing at everything he said last night.

"Mr. Zabini and Miss Granger would you like to teach the class?!" Professor Snape asks us and he looks at us with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry professor." I say quickly and he spins back around to the black board.

"Sooo, as I was saying-" Blaise continues.

"Shhh I don't want to get in trouble." I say and he stops talking.

-:):):)-

For the rest of the day I have managed to avoid Blaise…by being a third wheel to Draco and Hermiones prefect duties. **_I hate it. _**We are in the haunted girls lavatory trying to get some gloop out of two first year girls hair which has rendered them stuck. I'm sitting by the bathroom door on a stool I huff silently. I notice a movement at the corner of my eye and I look over. It's the ghost…**_moaning myrtle is it?_**

"Are you the new Granger girl?" she floats over to me and I nod. She laughs, shakes her head and begins to tsk.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Someone is looking for you." She sings.

"Who?"

"You are welcome to share my bathroom after she makes you cry."

"Who?" I repeat…she has me mimicking an owl.

"The Slytherin girls. They look mad too. The tallest one…she's been looking all over for you." **_Daphne…why is she looking for me? _**"Shall I tell her that you're here?" I shake my head. "Opps. I already did sorry."

"Myrtle why did you do that?" Hermione asks immediately annoyed.

"Well you're Gryffindors…I didn't think you would mind! I'm sorry!" She begins to sob and plunge into a toilet.

"I think you should go." Hermione says to me

"No I'm staying." I say simply. and Hermione nods. Draco looks at me a bit worried.

"Granger…come out!" I hear a voice sing loudly. "Here Granger-Granger come out you little bitch."

"Yeah Granger number two…she's not even the original." The bathroom door open's and in walks Daphene, Pansy, Astoria, and a larger girl I now know as Millicent.

"What do you want?" I ask as uninterested as possible. Daphne takes the lead.

"I've been hearing rumors that you are trying to take my fiancé away from me." **_Is this what the hell this is about?_**

"Honestly I want nothing to do with your fiancé. I'm not trying to take anyone away from anyone and I had no clue you were engaged. Plus we've been here only a day. If it takes that short period of time to take your fiancé away I'm sure he wasn't yours too begin with." I reply.

"Everyone knows that Blaisey and I are supposed to be married. He is off limits!"

"Why are we still having this conversation? I already told you; I don't want him." I reply exasperated.

"The foolishness you went on with the other day I let it slide by easy. No one talks to me like that and get's away with it. You were new and you had no clue how things work around here so I let it go. But you better get used to your place quick. When it comes to something like this halfblood-" She spit out the word and I wonder who told her that. "I will hex, curse, and probably even cut you. Don't mess with me. You don't know what you are getting yourself into."

"Look I want nothing to do with your boyfriend and I will not fight or get in any sort of altercations over a boy I want nothing to do with. If it worries you so much…tell him to stay away from me. You know what I'll do you one better. I'll avoid him. If he initiates a conversation I won't cooperate…I'll end it as soon as possible. But make no mistake. I am in no way doing this because I'm afraid of you. Your threats mean _nothing_ to me. However I would rather get through this school year with as little negative drama as possible." I smile at her and her friends and grab my bag. "Have a good day" I say and push through them and I hear Draco and Hermione rebuking them as I leave the bathroom.

-:):):)-

It's now October and a little over a month since I've been avoiding Blaise. At first he tried to get me to tell him what was wrong but he never really got to bother me for long because Daphne or one of her friends would show up and 'need his help with something'. **_Dumbasses. _**He's upset with me. He doesn't even bother to talk to me anymore; he just scowls. Hermione says that he's jealous of all my friends. She's claimed to have caught him watching me multiple times…**_I know; I've felt it_**. **_Why doesn't he just drop it? _**I see a lot of girls pining over him including his self-proclaimed 'fiancé' and a few of her friends. I do find him handsome but I won't be chasing after him anytime soon. I think it's just the fact that he's not used to anyone resisting him. **_He'll get over it._**

The Halloween ball is today and Hermione and Draco have decided that they should go together. She told me first claiming that they were just going as friends but I know there is something more I can see it. The cat will be out of the bag soon. I admit that I was a bit disappointed because I found Draco handsome and charming but she is my cousin and I can't grudge her of someone else's affections. She pre-warned our group of friends a few days ago and needless to say they were upset; with the exception of Luna who seemed as though she already knew. I had to be Draco's number one advocate in telling them how much he has changed and what a nice person he is. They were upset for a while but later they all got over it.

The girls and I all have our dresses and we are all getting ready together. My mother sent me a turquoise dress that she thought would bring out my skin tone and as always she was right. I thought about straightening my hair but I just decided to define and stretch my curls. I finish applying my make-up and walk to the sliding mirror closet door and examine myself. The dress is a greek style that flows to the floor with a sweetheart neckline, with straps that are crisscrossed in the back. I have on a silver pair of shoes that is hidden by my dress, a tennis bracelet my aunt gave me for my sixteenth birthday, and a pair of French back diamond earrings.

"Nadia, are you ready?" I hear Hermione call over to me and I nod. We all head down stairs. Draco meet's us in the front hall. He nods in a friendly manner to the other girls.

"Hey little one" he says to me and I'm annoyed because I don't want to be seen as the little one. **_The bastard_**.

"Draco have you ever been punched before?" I say to him.

"Actually I have been by this little monster right here. Why?" He looks down at Hermione and she blushes and giggles. **_There's definitely something going on._**

"Well I was actually hoping to be your first but I don't mind being your second." I hold my fist up threateningly and he laughs.

"Put that little thing away."

"Shut up." I say to him and he turns to Hermione.

"Ready to go in?" he asks Mione. She takes a deep breath and nods. The other girls go in first, then Hermione and Draco. I wait a minute then I go in…**_surprise-surprise, not really. _**The hall is abuzz with chatter and people eyeing the surprising couple.

I look around the hall and notice it is filled with twinkling lights, silver and blue fixtures. There is a beverage table across the room and seating areas on the edges of the room. I look until I spot the trade mark red hair by the drink table; **_Ginny_**. I walk across the room and notice that Harry is with Ginny, Ron is with Lavender…they must have gotten the night off. I look beside them and Luna is with Neville…**_I'd rather not be a third, no scratch that seventh wheel_**. I change course; I head to the other side of the table. There are a lot of couples around the room and I feel lonely.

There are a variety of drinks on the table as well as a warning for punishment of any kids under-seventeen caught with alcoholic beverages. I down four glasses of wine and get another. I head to a small table in the corner and begin to sip. I watch all the couples dancing and having a good time. I'm a bit sad…that is until the wine kicks in. My brain starts to feel floaty. I really don't care that I'm alone…. **_I'm awesome anyways_**. **_Eff these couples…rubbing their relationship in my face. RelationSHIP…haha ;that's funny. I'll just buy a ship and name it relation and BOOM; I have a relationship. I'm sooooooooo hilarious._**

"Hey" I look up to see who is talking to me. **_Oh look it's Blaise!_**

"Blaise! Hey what's up?" I ask cheerfully. **_Mmmm I feel good_**. He looks at me confused.

"Are you alright _bella_?" I nod

"I'm grrreat" I emphasize the R like Tony the tiger. He smiles at me.

"May I sit?"

"Of course" He takes a seat.

"Hey what's that you're drinking?"

"Wine." I reply.

"May I see your glass?" I look skeptically and him but in my current state of mind I can't find a reason to be skeptic. I hand it over. He takes a small sip and then he drops a small tablet of something in it which fizzes and dissolves.

"Hey! What did you just do to my drink mister?" and even to my own ears my voice sounds slurred.

"The wine's a bit bitter here. They never serve the good stuff. It's an enhancer…Slytherins always have it. We only like good quality wine. They have crap here." He replies simply. He hands the glass to me and I take it. I feel like I should be suspicious but my brain won't tell me why. **_Oh well_**. I take a sip and it now taste of sweet grapes mixed with brown sugar. **_Oh it's heavenly._** I down the rest of the glass. The wine is so good that I tingle and I feel like it actually covered me with a warm blanket.

I look next to me and admire how handsome Blaise really is. How could I deny this man so long? He's an Adonis. I look him up and down and realize he is twiddling an envelope in his hands. It's distracting me.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's my birthday today. I just turned 19."

"Ohhh happy birthday! I'll get you something I promise. I'm so sorry I didn't know I love you so much you know that right? I'll make it up to you I promise." He shakes his head and smile. **_Happy birthday to youuuuu! Happy birthday to youuuu!_**

"I know you do" He smirks. "No this is enough." He holds up the envelope and I'm confused. **Envelope…it kind of sounds like cantelope.**

"I didn't send that." I say to him and reprimand myself for not knowing about his birthday and getting him something. **_I wonder if he'll forgive me. I love him so much._**

"I know...it's a family thing. Did my mother tell you that our families are close?" I nod "Well I'm happy to say that I'm glad our families were this close and wanted us to be closer." He holds up the envelope once again and I look at his toned arms…**_mmm you sexy man-candy_**. "I know you were avoiding me the other day because of Daphne but you don't have to worry about her any longer." I scowl at the sound of another womans name. He hands over the envelope but pulls his hand back. "Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere?" **_Mmmmm is that what you want? Kay._**

"We can go back to my room if you like?" I say trying to sound as seductive as possible.

"Perfect" I stand and stumble a little. He reaches out and steadies me. "You've had a lot to drink before this?"

"Just a little" I walk forward and sway a little he steadies me once again but this time his arm stays around my waist and we walk side by side up to the common room. He sits on the sofa. "Aren't we going to the room?" I ask and he looks at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" I walk forward and pull him by the front of his suit jacket and plant my lips on his and plunge my tongue into his mouth. He doesn't respond and I pull back.

"I thought we were going to finish what we started a few months back." His face lights up with recognition. I climb on his lap and begin to kiss him again and this time he responds. His hot tongue plunges into my mouth and I moan and grind against him. I'm losing my breath but I don't want to stop. He places his hand around my waist and pushes me further down on his lap. I can feel his thick length through my underwear and my core is dripping and begging to be taken care of. He pulls back suddenly.

"We need to stop" he says out of breath.

"Nooooo" I whine and pout my lips. He smiles at me.

"This envelope is important we can get back to this later I promise. I want you so much right now but we have to talk." **_I don't want to talk!_** He hands the envelope to me and I rip it open hurriedly.

**_This official document is a written unbreakable vow made between the Zabini and Delanode families. This vow was made in 1889 by Matthew Delanode and Roberto Zabini. This vow is to ensure the joining of these two families at some point in the future. The rules are as follows:_**

- **_One man and one woman from each family should be joined in marriage by choice of the male party. If the male is a Delanode heir he may choose a Zabini female heiress, and if the male is a Zabini heir he may choose a Delanode heiress. If a partner is not chosen by a family heir the vow will simply pass to the first male of the next generation of either family in no particular order other than first born. The choice of marriage is _****_solely_****_ that of the male and _****_cannot_****_ be rejected by the female counterpart. If the female does reject she would be in breach of the vow and suffer the consequences that come with it._**

- **_The exemptions of this rule are if there is an age gap of more than ten years, the intended is already wed, or the intended is widowed because she would not be pure and therefore not fit for marriage._**

- **_Other terms of this vow include the couple conceiving within three years and if an heir is not produced within that time another child should be conceived within two years after the first. If no male heir is produced the couple has a choice to try again._**

- **_This is permanent. No loopholes and no other exception other than the previous mentioned. _**

**_This vow only needs to be fulfilled by one generation for mixing of the Noble family of Zabini and the Honorable family of Delanode. This contract doubles as an official marriage certificate a ceremony may be conducted after but is not necessary because as soon as the contract is bound the parties are married, the females name changes and both parties are added to each family tree automatically. This contract is an unbreakable and the highest level of a magical vow and as such should be bound by blood._**

I look a little below where a spot says 'Zabini' followed by an X and what looks to be a blood stain. Then across from it is a spot that says 'Delanode' followed by and X and no stain. I gasp inwardly. **_He wants to marry me? How long have I been waiting for this day? _**I pause for a second and realize that I only realized about an hour ago that I love him this much. **_Strange._** I magically prick my finger. **_Wait is this right? Shouldn't you contemplate, cogitate, and consider….hahahaha Alliteration ha that's a funny word. Nah all those big words are for chumps…that sounds like chimps…ha chimps are funny. _**I press my finger to the paper and it begins to glow and a light surrounds Blaise and I. I yawn. I feel arms surround me and lips press to my forehead.

"Tell you what …you seem tired. How about we go to your room and get some sleep? We can always finish what we started another time Mrs. Zabini."I try to get my mind around it and I squeal inwardly. **_I like the sound of that. _**I want us to have a proper wedding night. We didn't have a proper ceremony. That can be done at a later date but who says we shouldn't enjoy the night.

"Noooooo you promised!" I whine. "We're married now and it wouldn't be a proper marriage if it isn't consummated." He looks thoughtful.

"Alright…where's your room?" I grab his hand and show him the way. I stumble twice on the stairs and once in my room. I pull my dress over my head with some trouble and deposit it on the ground. I look and he is still standing by the door admiring my form. He slowly removes his suit jacket and begins to unbutton his shirt. When the shirt is fully unbuttoned and removed I can't help but to stare at the planes of his chest, and his toned abs that are illuminated by the moon light. He comes over to me and wraps me in his arms. He kisses me senseless…I can't think of anything else other than this handsome man holding me.

-Sex scene Begins-

I am so lost in our passionate kiss that I don't realize we have moved until he is laying me back on my bed. "_Cara_,I've been waiting for this moment for so long. You have no idea how much I've wanted you…how much I already care for you." He grinds himself into me and I moan. "That is one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. Has anyone had you yet?" He asks and I shake my head. "Good." He says then he grabs my arms and he raises them above my head and resumes our kiss. His mouth is demanding.

Our tongues tangle together in synchronization as he molds his mouth to mine in the most delicious fashion. **_God yesssssssss_**…It's like they already know each other all too well. My core is soaking and ready to be filled by him. I want him right now. I pull his bottom lip into my mouth; bite, and then suckle on it. He growls and moves his hand from my upper arm to my breast. He kneads my breast through my bra. He grips the material and rips it open exposing my nipples to the cool night air. I gasp. He then pulls back and looks down at my breast hungrily and he takes a nipple into his mouth. My toes curl and I let out a breathy moan. I feel a chill on my nipple and realize he is blowing softly on it. My heart speeds up and I need more.

"Blaise please"

"Patience" he replies. "You're so responsive. I've waited too long and I want to savor every bit of you." He places feather like kisses on my breast and continues to suck and lick my neck and chest…I'm about to die of pleasure. I feel his hand slide down my body and into my underwear. His fingers slip between my folds and he groans.

"You're so wet for me baby." He says his voice husky. One of his fingers move lower and he slips it inside deeply and moves it in a come-hither motion. I squirm in discomfort and scrunch my mouth. He removes his finger.

He starts from my instep and kisses and licks his way to my thigh. He sucks on my hip bones and slowly makes his way to my core. When he spreads my legs the cool air makes a wonderful contrast with my hot center. He blows on it and only turns me on even more.

He puts his face close to my center and takes a deep breath in "You smell so delicious." I always thought this would be awkward but I just want him and I don't care if I don't know what to do. "I can't wait to be inside you." And before I can answer his mouth descends on me and he licks and sucks at my center. I moan and writhe under his ministrations. **_God I never knew anything could feel this good_**. He grabs my thighs and pulls me closer throwing my legs over his shoulders. Seeing him between my thighs and his mouth on me is driving me crazy.

"Come for me baby." My whole body is over-heating and I feel a flush begin to form on my chest. He licks the whole length of my center and it sends me over the edge into a blissful abyss.

"Blaaaaaaaisee!" I moan loudly. He moves back up my body and greedily devours my nipples. He's like a starving monster feeding for the first time. **_God yes! _**My nipples are oversensitive and I still feel the tingles from my orgasm.

"_Cara_" he breathes "I need to be inside of you."

"Yes…please. Please take me." I beg, loving this man more and more every second. He doesn't hesitate to position his head at my entrance and thrust in a little for the first time. He pulls out and thrust back in a bit deeper. He repeats. "Ahhhhh…" I groan at the pain as he slowly thrusts the rest of his length into me breaking trough my barrier. It stings like nothing I've felt before. I close my eyes and grab his shoulders waiting for the pinching sensation to be over. He begins to breathe harshly.

"You're so tight…I-I…Merlin." He groans while pulling out and reentering me. I whimper. "S-sorry sweetheart. I-I I can't even think. Tell me when you're ready." He stills. I'm overwhelmed. I feel full…more than full. I feel like he is stretching me to my absolute limit. I wait; our breathing loud in the room. He licks my collar bone and starts to nibble and lick on my breast.

"Mmmmmm" I moan in pleasure and roll my hips and that's all the indication he needs. He begins to thrust slowly into me. I whimper again but he doesn't stop. He thrust into me again and again. I moan in both pleasure but mostly pain.

"Shhhh I promise it will start to feel better." He thrust slowly into me again. "Just relax…accept me." I try my best to relax but I still have the 'too full feeling'. He thrusts into me again and reaches his hand between us and begins to caress my little bundle of nerves. "Wider." He says simply and I don't respond. "Open your legs wider…accept me." I open them wider. He holds me tighter to him and our body heat mixes and creates warmth between us. He trudges on with his thrusting and occasional ministrations of my bundle of nerves.

He leans back and holds my legs open still thrusting. He gazes intently into my eyes and with the change of angle I moan again in pleasure. My body is no longer rejecting but welcoming the fullness.

"That's right wife. Feel me inside of you. I'm the only man who can make you feel like this." His voice is just adding to my desire. I thrust back at him and his mouth forms an 'O'. "Oh yes baby that's right." I meet him thrust for thrust and I'm beginning to love the feeling of him inside me.

"Oh Blaiseeeeee"

"Do you want more?" I nod "I said do you want more"

"Yessssssssss!" I scream and he growls and speeds up his thrusting. He lets go of my legs lean forward and wraps his hands around my back.

"That's what I like to hear. Wrap your legs around me, love." He commands and I immediately wrap my legs around his waist. He lifts us both off of the bed and stands beside it. He pulls my face to his and kisses me passionately. My brain is in a blissful haze. He thrust his tongue into my mouth and dominates the kiss. "Ready?" I nod. He lowers me onto his member and begins to plunge mercilessly.

"Oh Blaise! Oh God yes!" I shout as I am hit with an equal intensity of pleasure and pain.

"That's right. I want the whole castle to know my name! I want them all to know who you belong to; who's fucking you! Do you like this cock baby? Do you like to be fucked like this or would you rather make love all night?"

"Mmmmmmm!" I moan

"You'd better tell me or I'm just going to assume you want me to continue fucking you. You know what tell me you want to be fucked."

"Mmmmmm I-I"

"Say it! I swear you won't be able to walk by morning. Say it! "

"Fuck me! Fuck me Blaise!" He groans loudly and thrusts harder and faster than before. I feel a pressure building inside of me. My nipples stand at attention and I feel like I'm blushing from my hairline to my core. "Oh Blaiseeee" I whisper-moan in pleasure. The bliss is clouding my mind. "I-I please oohhhhhhhh!" The pressure bursts and I explode around him screaming my throat absolutely raw. He thrusts hard and erratically a few more times until he pushes himself to the hilt and stills emptying his essence inside of me moaning my name.

We lay down in bed spent but only for a few minutes. He eventually turns my back to his front and we spoon he keeps his thrust slow and steady. We continue to move slowly, and sensually for what felt like an eternity; touching, kissing, caressing, and holding each other. We fall asleep wrapped and locked in each other's arms. I've never felt more content.

-:):):) Sex scene ends-

Sunlight disturbs the back of my eyelids. As I come into awareness I realize I feel nauseous…**_hangover_**. It's a feeling that I became familiar with this summer. I stretch languidly and realize that I'm a bit sore; my lower back, my thighs, my kitty cat. **_That's strange._ **It also feels like i'm naked.

I notice there is something heavy across my belly. I lift the sheet and notice it's an arm slung across it. My brain is still a bit sleepy and hazy. I connect the dots. **_An arm means a body_**. I follow the arm to find its owner and to say I am shocked would be an understatement. The events of last night slap me in the face and I scream. My voice is barely there but it's enough to wake my neighbor. His eyes shoot open and he immediately pulls his wand from under his pillow. He is on his feet looking disoriented in a second pointing his wand threateningly around the room. After a few seconds he finally speaks.

"What's the matter love? Are you okay?" he comes over to me and begins to look me over. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Please tell me this is all just a dream. Tell me I'm dreaming." He looks confused.

"You aren't dreaming….What's the matter love?" **_Is he serious? Is he delusional. _**

"Don't call me that! How dare you take advantage of me like that?! You pig! You douchebag! How dare you?! What did you put in my drink?" I try to shout but it comes out as a hoarse whisper.

"Take advantage of you? I never took advantage of you."

"I was drunk and you took advantage of me! You slipped something in my drink I know it. I've been drunker than that and I've never told someone who I feel nothing for that I love them. You monster!" I yell but from the state of my voice the words sound like they hold no conviction.

"I really wanted you and I will admit that I wasn't sure if we should do what we did last night and I could have put up more of a fight when you asked but I'm only a man…I'm sorry." He sighs "Well think it was your first time and you were under the influence of something…a lot of pureblood women drink wine and take other things to ease the pain of their first night. You won't have to go through that again next time w-" He is speaking about it so casually and it's making me sick so I cut him off.

"Next time?! What the hell makes you think that there will be a next time?! What did you put in my drink?! You raped me!" I shout hoarsely…this is not helping my condition. His eyes narrow.

"You're my wife. Of course there will be a next time. Rape? Honestly I didn't you gave it up willingly I-"

"Willingly?! You son of a bitch that's date rape! People go to jail for that! I only gave in because you gave me something and for the last time I'm not your wife!" I huff and quickly amend my statement. "At least I won't be by the end of the day. I want a divorce."

"Divorce?" He looks hurt at first then something in his eyes changes his face becomes unreadable. "You do realize that was an unbreakable vow. You really had no choice in the matter…I already bound the paper when you agreed. You had to sign it. Didn't you read? I chose you. You have no say in this and the sooner you learn that the better for both of us." I can't believe he is actually saying all of this right now.

"Are you serious with that right now? You are an ass you know that?" Suddenly a patronous with no distinct shape appears. We both turn towards the disturbance.

'Mr and Mrs Zabini-' I cringe at the name. 'this is headmistress McGonagall could you please make your way to my office immediately your families are here to see you' The mist then disappears, I turn back to Blaise.

"I promise you that by the end of the day this" I point between me and him "will be over." He scowls.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late, _wife_." He emphasizes the word. **_Don't let him agitate you further just go to the office and get this shit sorted out_**. I take a calming breath. I head to the bathroom and take a quick shower and I know I'm not supposed to take long but; I'm sore, I have dried blood and…Blaises excretions between my legs, bruises on my thighs and bum and a massive hangover headache. Every move that I make hurts, I can barely walk. I begin to cry. I finish my shower brush my teeth and down a hangover potion I had in the cabinets under the bathroom sink. I catch my hair up in a messy bun, throw on a pair of yoga shorts, a fitted cream tea shirt, and a pair of flip flops. I just realized that Blaise wasn't in my room. **_Thank goodness_**.

**_How could I be so irresponsible and stupid? _**I think while I head down the stairs. I wipe my eyes and try to compose myself. I distractedly walk to and out of the portrait and I only come from my reverie when I feel a hand clasp in mine. I jump and look beside me to see Blaise holding my hand. I pull my hand from his and he scowls. I notice that he must have gone to change because instead of his suit from last night he has on his standard full black.

"Cara, I thought we could walk together." He holds his hand towards me once again and I step around him and with haste head to the office with a sullen looking Blaise slightly behind me. It hurts to walk this fast especially with the soreness and my shorter legs but in order to keep him out of step with me I made the sacrifice. We come to the entrance of the headmistresses office and I see my mother and aunt standing outside.

"Your family is with the headmistress they said you should come up immediately." My aunt says to Blaise and my mother keeps quiet. He takes my hand and is about to pull me with him when my mother speaks.

"Leave her here we will be up shortly." He stares at me a few seconds then he places a kiss on my forehead which I don't hesitate to wipe off and he heads up the moving steps. "Explain." My mother says simply and I know she is annoyed but she wants to give me a chance to explain before she berates me. I begin to tell her everything, about the drinks, the tablet, the contract and about us having sex.

-:):):)-

"Oh darling no." My mom says and I hang my head.

"Isn't there something we can do mum? Some way we can break it? We are royals there should be a way around it."

"Sweetheart, unbreakable vows are sacred even with royals. The only way to break one of those is by death." My mom says sounding sad for me and I try to hold back my tears.

"That's settled…Let's kill him." My aunt says seriously.

"Jenica!" My mother whisper shouts disapprovingly.

"I'm serious. The little _pendejo _wants to mess with my niece so there will be repercussions." She says again as serious as the first time. My mother looks thoughtful for a second and then she looks at me.

"It's not that bad…but it's your call." My mother says to me.

"Mom! How can you two so casually discuss a man's death? No I don't want to kill him. What has gotten into you two?" I ask incredulously.

"What's the matter with your voice?" My aunt asks off topic.

"I lost it screaming at him." Not totally a lie. Just replace the 'at' with 'for'. I disgusted myself thinking that thought. They both nod. "Where's dad?" I ask for the first time realizing that he's not here.

"Uh well…" My mom says. **_Oh no, that doesn't sound good_**. I start to panic. "He was really upset and I thought he should cool off before you two talk." **_Translation he was pissed the hell off and they had to probably forcibly restrain and confine him to the house_**. **_That's not good._**

"Let's get this talk over with then." My aunt says walking past the gargoyle onto the moving stair case. My mother and I follow suit. The stair case is moving slowly or so it feels to me at least. My heart feels like it has fallen into my stomach, I feel like these stairs are carting me off to my death. I want to throw up, and I just realized that tears are steadily falling from my eyes. **_This is the worst day of my life._** The staircase stops at the very top and we all enter the office. I quickly wipe my eyes and try to put on a strong façade. Blaise is sat with, his mother, an older lady resembling his mother, and the headmistress. They all with the exception of the headmistress smile once we enter the office.

"Hello my dear." The older lady says to me as she comes over and envelops me in her arms. "I am Dahnya Zabini. It's very nice to finally meet you. You are as beautiful as my grandson said. He talk's about you always." She says, her Italian accent very strong. She proceeds to kiss me on the cheek. I look at her and notice she looks like a older version of Blaises mom, with the same olive tone, but with gray and black hair, their trademark almond eyes and she like Zarah is a few inches taller than I am. "_Bellissima_." She says and smiles at me. I don't know how to react so I keep a straight face. "Are you alright?" She asks looking concerned.

"Is she alright? Ha!" My aunt says and she goes on a tirade with my mother as an accomplice.

-:):):)-

After my mother and aunt finish airing their grievances the other occupants namely his mother and grandmother sit shocked while the headmistress looks slightly appalled.

"Blaise…I don't understand." His mother says looking around confused. "How could you?"

"_Mama, _I know it was wrong but I had to have her. She was avoiding me. I-I got jealous…all the other men in class would ogle her and some of them had plans of asking her out, there was even one who wanted to court her. I-" His grandmother cuts him off.

"When you and your mother came to me looking for that contract you promised you would go about this the right way. You promised to make the girl come to you. How dare you betray my trust that way? Forcing this young lady into something she wasn't ready for. You disappointed me recently with the side you chose to fight for…you could have just been neutral like your mother, first that, now this. When will it end? When Blaise?" Her voice is calm but anyone can tell that she is beyond angry.

"_Nonna_, I-" He begins.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses. I am ashamed I am-"

"Mother-" Zarah begins and is cut off immediately.

"No! You do not start. This is why he is the way he is now. You baby him and make him think that everything he does is okay. This is not only his fault. You both share the blame. I am disappointed in both of you. I taught you both better and Zarah you should have extended my teachings to the boy. Look where this has gotten us. What will you do with a wife who hates you? What-"

"She doesn't hate me!" He says cutting her off.

"Who the hell are you raising your voice to? Are you mad? Don't think you are too old for me to slap you in that smart mouth of yours….By the way what did you give her?" The question I've been asking all day. He mumbles something incoherent and his grandmother immediately says. "Speak up boy my patience is wearing thin."

"A small dose of Amortentia." He says a bit more loudly looking to the ground in shame.

"I will have a talk with you and your mother later but right now I am too upset to even look at you." She looks over at my family and I and says. "I apologize that this happened to you. I had no idea. What's done is done. I know my grandson makes some silly mistakes and decisions…life changing in this instance but I hope you find it in your heart to forgive him somewhere down the line. He just needs someone to point him in the right direction and I know you could probably help with that. I know this probably isn't what you want to hear right now. If you ever feel like talking feel free to contact me. Good Day." She nods at us and leaves through the floo. I let out a long strained breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Nadia?" I turn at the sound of my name and realize that Zarah was the one who called it. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this happened. I didn't know it would go this far and I know it's partially my fault. I'm sorry." She says looking as if words escape her. The room is silent for a few beats.

"Well…" The headmistress says talking for the first time. "Seventy points from Slytherin and you have detention in the forbidden forest for the rest of this semester. You may have to also serve detention after Christmas break but that is up to Ms. Granger." She says then looks towards me. "Would you like me to call the aurors? Drugging and taking advantage of someone is in fact illegal and you can take actions against him if you so choose." She finishes waiting for my answer. I look at my mother and aunt and they both look as if they want to answer for me but keep quiet. I look toward Zarah who is looking away at the portraits and Blaise who is staring intensely at me. Do I want him to get in trouble? If I do make a report this will more than likely reach the news…do I want that sort of publicity? **_No avoiding him will be enough._** I finally shake my head and he looks relieved.

"Well then that's settled I have to just ask you a few required questions now." The headmistress continues. "You are married now so would you like to be put on a long term contraceptive?" I shake my head because I am not planning to do anything with him ever again. "Are you already on a contraceptive?" I shake my head. "Did you use protection last night?"

"I don't think so." I finally say and my voice still sounds hoarse and raw. The headmistress looks concerned.

"I assume you didn't Mr. Zabini?" he shakes his head. She looks back at me. "Alright, I want you to head over to the hospital wing, get something for your throat, and a morning after potion."

"No." I hear Blaise say and all the occupants look at him. "She can't take a morning after potion. I won't allow it." **_Once again is he delusional?_**

"What are you talking about of course I'm going to take it." I answer immediately.

"And who is going to give it to you without my consent?" He raises his eyebrow and **_is he serious right now? _**

"I'm not even going to have this conversation with you." I say dismissing him.

"You don't have to. I just forbid you from doing something and you will obey my orders." He says seriously.

"Wait is this the same little twat who was hanging his head in shame just a second ago?" I hear my aunt ask annoyed.

"It appears so. He's grown a pair in the space of a few minutes. Well you better keep your opinions to yourself because no one cares." My mother says. He chuckles.

"Darling you do realize that we didn't enter into the standard modern day wizard marriage where we can get divorced and you can decide whether or not you want to have children right?" I look at him confused. **_What is he on about? _**"Sweetheart the old wizarding marriage law is an unbreakable vow which dictates in our case that we have to have a child within three years but with every law of that kind the husband dictates when it's time for you to conceive." He finishes sounding very proud of himself.

"That's a crock." I say looking at my aunt and mother who look deep in thought then to the headmistress.

"I'm afraid Mr. Zabini is right." The headmistress says and I shake my head in disbelief.

"Honey?" My mother calls to me and I don't like her tone of voice. I slowly turn and she looks sad. "I think he's right." I start to hyperventilate and I feel like I'm about to pass out. "Don't do that to her she's not ready. You both are still in school." My mother says beseechingly.

"Blaise, things are bad enough as it is. Don't add more to the flame." I hear his mother say admonishingly.

"I'm not. This should bring us together. She may dislike me a bit now but when we become parents it will make our relationship stronger." He just sit's there spouting this nonsense without a care in the world.

"What bloody relationship? Do you live to make me miserable? I will NEVER forgive Blaise. As long as I live I promise I will never forgive you." I can hardly finish the sentence properly because I burst into hysterical tears. I am wrapped in two sets of arms.

"The option still stands…the one we talked about outside." My aunt says quietly.

"One simple spell, it won't be messy. We'll get rid of the body and use memory charms on his family." My mother whispers. I feel sort of inclined to say yes but who am I to take life away. But still…I put it in the back of my mind for the 'maybe/last resort' pile. I can't stop crying my chest hurts and my knees feel like they're giving out.

"_Cara_?" I hear Blaise say and he sounds closer. "Shhh, Don't cry. Come here. I don't want to see you cry. If it bothers you this much then…" He pause and I open my eyes hoping he is going to say what I want him to. My vision is blurred by my tears but I still see him reach for me. He wraps his hands around my midsection and trys to pull me away from my family who wouldn't budge the first few seconds. When he does get me away he hugs me tightly to his chest and I don't protest because I don't want to upset him so he changes his mind. "Let's make a deal." He says quietly. I don't reply. "Are you up to it?"

"What is it?" I ask and my voice sounds worse than before. He pulls me tighter to his chest and if I didn't know better I would say the man purred.

"Doesn't this feel wonderful? You were made for my arms. It's like puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly. Why can't you see and accept that _amore_?" He sighs. "How about you take back what you said earlier about never forgiving me, and while we are around others we act like a real couple…no one else will be told what happened. I won't force you to be nice to me behind closed doors but please at least be open to forgiving me and giving me another chance eventually…and one more thing. I want to stay in your room with you." I shake my head at the last one vigorously. "I'll behave." He says. I think for a second.

"All of that just so I can take the potion?" I finally ask.

"Well you don't have to…I'd prefer if you didn't." I sigh.

"Just in front of other people?" He nods. "Okay." I say defeated.

"You are agreeing to everything I just said?" He asks and I nod. "Very well, I trust you so I'll take your work for it. No more vows for today."

* * *

***Some of you may also have been wondering what Nadia looks like? Well in my head she looks like sort-of like my avatar picture but with dark brown hair.**

Pendejo in this case is meant to mean mother effer. (Spanish)

Amore- Italian for love

Also if my speaking in a southern american accent offended anyone I'm sorry I wasn't trying to but I thought it would be a nice touch. I do realize that sometimes I switch between american and english spelling and I'm sorry about that but its what I'm used to.

Yes I know Blaise seems like a real a-hole in this story as opposed to Fighting for my girl which is my other story but he is supposed to because he is younger in this story and the war just finished so I assumed that he would still be a bit dark. While in Fighting for my girl he is older and also has children which will make him more mature and able to control his self. Thanks for reading comments and follows would be much appreciated. :*


End file.
